


The Wedding

by Golddevil



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddevil/pseuds/Golddevil
Summary: Bernie didn't die, she was injured and MIA but found her way back to Serena and this is where we find them now. A family wedding, a great celebration but not so when your family can't move on.
Relationships: Bernie Wolfe/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte Dunn & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell & Charlotte Dunn, Serena Campbell & Leah Faulkner, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The wedding

Chapter 1

“No, that is not acceptable, you want me to pay for this wedding but have no say what so ever as to how it should be organised?” A loud authority laced tone echoed through the spacious flat, as the front door opened, a flurry of snow entered along with the heavy winter boots, thick coat and shopping bags. 

“It’s not that I don’t want your opinion mum, it’s just I have wanted this day to be perfect my whole life and I want you and dad together, just how parents of the bride should be.” A similar but no so authorised voice bellowed out. The snow-dusted person at the front door stopped and listened at the argument slowly erupting in the lounge area as she slowly removed her hat, coat, scarf, gloves and boots. 

“I know that is what you want but to not acknowledge that both your father and I have moved on is a little ridiculous. Nicholas’s parents are divorced and remarried so what’s the problem?”

“His parents are willing to do this for us, we just want our parents by our sides without step-parents being involved. Why can’t you do that for me?”

“So I can’t sit with my partner during the ceremony, I can’t stand next to her for family photos and I can’t sit with her during the wedding breakfast. Next, you will be telling me I can’t dance with her at the reception.”

There was a cold silence. 

“You got to be kidding me, she might as well not even turn up.”

“Is that such a bad idea?” The younger voice said with a nervous wobble. This caused the figure by the door ears to prick up, she didn’t want her presence known just yet. 

“What is this really about, it’s not that your father and I are no longer together is it? Come on spit it out.” She commanded. 

“Mum, Granny is coming and so is Great Auntie Nellie, you know it upsets them seeing you with a woman.”

“So they are more important than me?”

“Mum she is just your girlfriend, it would be different if you were married, they just don’t understand.” 

“And of course Nicholas will have his Grandparents there too and they are as homophobic as they come”

“It’s not about them being homophobic mum.”

“Then what is it because none of this is making sense to me?”

“She hurt you mum, all the way through your relationship she has hurt you repeatedly, do you know in all the time you have been together now is the longest time both of you have stuck around, you actually have been apart more than together, it is difficult for people to understand it all, people don’t know what they can and can’t say.”

“It’s no one else’s business.”

“Mum please what if you come to your senses and decide to break up with her? All the memories you have of my wedding day are about her.”

“We are not going to break up, she is my life partner now, a choice we both made, we are happy and secure and at peace with it all.”

“It’s a joke, this relationship won’t last, it’s too toxic.” The young voice spat out. 

“Do you know what, how about I save you all the trouble and not come at all?”

“Stop being overdramatic Berenice.” Serena hummed as she walked into the lounge carrying the shopping bags. 

“I didn’t hear you come home,” Bernie said concerned at just how long Serena had been home and what she had heard. 

“I’m not sure you would have heard the Queens Guard Marching Band over all that shouting.” She said as she kissed Bernie’s cheek.

“How was the night shift?” Bernie asked. 

“Quiet for this time of year. Are you all OK?”  
Both Charlotte and Marcus nodded their heads, Serena and Marcus had never really been on talking terms and Charlotte….well, Elinor’s descriptive words of spoilt little Army brat kid rang true. 

“It’s a bit early to be arguing isn’t it?” Serena asked looking at the clock on the wall, it was only 9:30 am. “Your mother isn’t even dressed yet.” She noted spotting that Bernie was still in her dressing gown straight out of the shower, her hair still damp. 

“Nicholas and I wanted to finalise the photographer's photo order and get the seating plan over to the venue today so I needed to speak with mum” Charlotte explained. 

“Bernie is struggling to understand Charlotte’s requests,” Marcus mumbled. 

“Are you going to bed,” Bernie asked lovingly. 

“Not yet, I’m going to get started with dinner, Beef stew ok? She asked and Bernie nodded. 

“Oh, and Charlotte,” Serena said as she went to move towards the kitchen. “Believe it or not, your mother loves you very much, and she will always put your happiness before her own and mine” Serena smiled as she squeezed Bernie’s shoulder. 

“Have you thought about a compromise that everyone could agree too?” She asks with a raised eyebrow before leaving them to it, noting the black look she received from Charlotte. 

“Serena is my partner, we live together for heavens shake, I want to celebrate this wedding with her by my side.” Bernie lowered her voice dramatically. 

“After everything she has been through, Ellie dying, her sabbatical, my time in Nairobi and everything that followed that us moving out of her family home to make a new start here…. don’t you think we deserve to enjoy this wedding?” Bernie explained knowing that the dramas that had occurred for the last three and a bit years weren’t Charlotte’s fault but she truly believed this wedding would move them on in their relationship.  
“She cheated on you with a woman half your age mum, doesn’t that bother you, she made you a laughing stock. ”

“I cheated on your father with a woman ten years younger than him, that made me the laughing stock darling, yes Serena cheated, yes we broke up but after everything we found each other again, she is my soulmate Charlie, please don’t be difficult with this, if I can forgive her why can’t you?”

“Six months ago you were in the arms of another woman, how are we all meant to process this?”

“So you want me to invite Alex to the wedding instead?”

“Don’t be so ridiculous mother.” Came Charlotte’s response. Charlotte rolled her eyes and took a deep breath breathing out a heavy sigh. The only noise in the flat was a distant chopping of vegetable and clicking of pans coming from the kitchen. 

“Why don’t we compromise?” Marcus suggested agreeing with Serena’s idea. “Serena can sit with Carol (Marcus’s new wife) in the seats behind us during the ceremony. We will have the traditional parents of the bride photos and ones with extended family. Then Carol and Serena can sit on the same table as Keith and Sharon (Nicholas’s step-parents) and the siblings and then what you do at the party is your business.”

“How close is that table to the head table?” Bernie asked. 

“It’s directly in front of it mum, she can sit next to Cameron and Morven I suppose,” Charlotte explained. 

“That sounds better, thank you” Bernie smiled at her daughter. 

“I just want my dream day.”

“And you will have it, but I really need you to try and make peace with Serena, Charlotte, she isn’t going anywhere and neither am I.” Bernie explained which earn her a short smile and nod of the head. 

“We better be off then. Oh, that reminds me, have you chosen your outfit yet?” She asked as they went to hugged goodbye. 

“I thought….”

“No mum…. Absolutely not, you aren’t wearing your uniform…. Please just try to be a normal mum for once.”

Bernie bit her tongue, she knew this was Charlotte’s big day, she didn’t particularly like Nicholas or the idea of her getting married so young but she seemed happy and willing to have Bernie in her life and Bernie was thankful of that. 

“OK darling, I will ask Serena to help me choose something. Any colours I need to avoid?”

“The Bridesmaids are wearing gold, you were there when we picked them… remember?” Charlotte explained rolling her eyes again. “So avoid that and white of course.”

“Of course.” They hugged and said their goodbyes, Bernie waving them off. She closed the front door but before she ventured back into the flat to find Serena she stepped out onto the balcony. She stood at the sliding door, taking some deep breaths of the icy cold morning air, trying hard to ground herself, to take stock of the situation which just occurred, trying to find that inner peace Serena always harps on about. Normally she would light up a cigarette but she was trying to give up again, three months into it and each day was still a battle. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, everything was going to be OK, Charlotte would come around eventually. With one last deep breath, she closed the door and made her way through the flat to the kitchen.

“Something smells good,” Bernie mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

“Think how amazing it will taste, later.” Serena smiled as she continued chopping.

“I actually meant you,” Bernie smirked as she stood behind Serena, her arms wrapping themselves around her lover's waist as she rested her chin on her shoulder. 

You’re a charmer” Serena laughed back. “Will you be a dear and get that stout out of the fridge please?” 

“Where do you want it?”

“Half in the gravy please, will you stir it? 

“Mmm” came the simple reply as Bernie added it to the plastic jug already thick of gravy granules and boiling water. 

Serena browned off the delicious stewing steak, big meaty chunks of beef sizzled away in the pan.  
Once sealed off, the meat and veg were piled into the slow cooker. Serena added the remaining half can of stout to the pot before adding the gravy Bernie had made. “There we are, all done, slow cooking on and in 8 and a half hours dinner will be ready.” Serena hummed before collecting all the scraps to throw into the compost bin. 

“Did you come to a compromise?” She asked, knowing they had, the flat they had decided to move into once Bernie returned for good was spacious but the sound did carry through easily.

“We did, you will sit behind us at the ceremony, and then with the other step-parents and siblings at the meal and we can do whatever we want during the reception.” Bernie smiled it wasn’t exactly what she wanted but she was happy enough with the plan.

“I would have respected and understood whatever it was Charlotte wanted.” Serena confined in her.

“I know you would have, but that’s not the point you are my life partner, why should you be treated any differently to the other step-parents just because we aren’t actually married?”

“Its more than that Bernie, Charlotte hasn’t forgiven me yet, she is still pissed off at me and she is trying to protect you.” Serena found it much easier to speak of the past than Bernie did. You could physically see Bernie turn in on herself at the shire mention of Serena’s infidelity with Leah. Serena felt Bernie move back, her arms releasing the firm grip they had, held only moments before.

“Well its all sorted now.” Bernie huffed as she folded her arms defensively across her own chest. 

“Bernie dont do that, don’t hide from it please, I can’t bare it when you do that… I heard what was said, I held back in the hallway when I first got home, I heard her true feelings.” Serena had learnt during her sabbatical with the help of her therapist that talking over a problem, a situation, an event helped with the healing process. She wasn’t proud of what she had done, far from it, in fact, she still believed she deserved hell for the pain she had created, but Bernie wasn’t into that, she being an adulterer knew that the pain caused and the guilt was enough punishment. She loved Serena, she knew it was out of character for her to cheat and knew that the distance between them was the cause.

“Then you would have heard my reply to her then.” Bernie snapped. 

“I did, but you shouldn’t have to stand up to her or anyone about our relationship. What happened, happened all of it was OUR fault, you leaving for Ukraine, me leaving for France, the whole Nairobi situation, me and Leah, you and Alex, moving to Somalia….. Everything was because of us, our choices, our mistakes…… we punish ourselves enough without others judgement. I just wish she would speak to me about it.”

“Do we have to do this now?” 

“Yes, we do because talking makes it better.”

“I thought we had moved on,” Bernie replied rather bluntly and angrily. And the truth was they had. They had broken up for a while after the affair, Bernie left her job in Nairobi not able to live the dream without Serena. She returned to what she did best and rejoined the Army. She had reconnected with Alex her previous lover and had enjoyed a very passionate but short relationship, knowing deep down that Serena was the love of her life. When they got back together, they decided a brand-new start was needed. Serena had respected that Bernie no longer wanted to live in the house where she had freely invited a new lover into. Serena acknowledged the pain that caused and that the house held too many ghosts for them both to settle there in their new life.  
They sold up and jointly brought one of the new Riverside apartments, a spacious two-bedroom, very modern flat on the top floor. Equipped with all the mod cons, new furniture, new beds the lot. It was very different from the house Serena had previously. This was minimalistic, everything had its place, very regimental and neutral almost like a show home. The rooms were painted with calming nature colours and pictures in light pine frames were dotted about. These were mainly of Elinor, but included ones of Cameron and Charlotte and a few of Jason and his new little family. The most unconventional and out of place object was the large toy box in the corner of the lounge full to the brim with colourful toys for Guinevere.  
Serena had left Holby City General when Leah gained full-time employment there, she was keen to continue where they had left off, Serena wasn’t, she loved Bernie and wanted to fully commit to her. That combined with her inability to manage the ghosts that haunted Holby, she felt she was left with no choice but to move on in her career. Bernie didn’t want to return there either after the whole Leah drama, she was unable to make peace with an event that had damaged the place which held so many special memories for her and Serena. She also didn’t want to work alongside her partner's previous lover.  
Bernie had remained in the Army, but no longer as an active soldier, she was now a full-time Senior Trauma Surgeon instructor, based on-site at the local Army Barracks mainly, but occasionally spending a few days here and there around England at different Barracks. After nearly being killed by the explosion at the Hospital Airport in Mogadishu, Somalia, she had decided that all the excitement, terror and fear that goes with being posted aboard was no longer for her.  
Serena worked part-time for the NHS as an inspector, working within the Trust Wide Review of Clinical Lead Consultants (training and oversight comportment) She also volunteered at the Addaction shelter several times a month, she covered the night shift in the soup kitchen. She felt closer to Ellie there knowing she was doing good for people who really needed help. 

“We have moved on darling and we are more secure and happy than ever, but we need to understand that others don’t forgive and forget that easily and that is an issue for me, and it’s clearly an issue for you too,” Serena explained as she held her hand out for Bernie. “It’s just really difficult to accept that the kids are cautious of me and protective over you.”

“I have asked her to make more of an effort, I explained that I do love you and that we aren’t going to break up.” Bernie took a deep breath. “It will be OK I’m sure.... eventually.” She huffed. 

“Yes, I am sure it will eventually. I like to think that Ellie would have eventually been OK with us too.” Serena hummed calming down. 

“Are you going to bed when you have finished cleaning up?” Bernie asked wanting to change the subject. 

“Nope, I’m not at all tired.” She replied as she watched Bernie fold her arms across her body again. Serena knew something was wrong.  
“Bernie are we OK? I know you struggle with talking about it all, I don’t want this to harm us.” Serena asked concerned. 

“I’m trying, it is getting easier. Do you think it’s getting better?”

“I do darling yes, it hurts to bring it up but it’s important.”

“It does hurt, I just want to forget all that stuff happened. But we are OK I promise.” Bernie smiled gently. “Will you go to bed now?”

“I’m still not tired Bernice. I was going to do some work, but I’m all up to date, I have no reports to write so I thought... “

“You thought????” Bernie interrupted with a raised eyebrow. 

“I thought we could go shopping and sort out your wedding outfit.”

“That was not what I was expecting you to say.” Bernie huffed.

“What did you want me to say? That I want to spend our day off work making love all day long?”

“I was hoping you were going to say lazy day eating chocolate in front of Netflix.” The smile dropped from Serena’s face. 

“Well, I heard Charlotte say, you’re not allowed to wear your uniform so that means we need to sort it out, there are only three weeks until the wedding.”

“And you know what you are wearing do you?” Bernie asked in a cocky tone again keen to change the subject. 

“I’m not the mother of the bride, whatever I wear is unimportant,” Serena said with a sad tone. 

“But you’re my partner and you always make me look better.” Bernie smiled as she stepped forward and kissed Serena. “I love you, Serena, I hope you know that.”

“And I love you darling. How’s about you go and change into your best underwear, that way trying on a dress will be much easier.”  
Serena finished the cleaning, loading the dishwasher and double-checking the slow cooker settings. She had planned to grab a change of clothes before they hit the shops. 

As she entered the bedroom, she was stopped in her tracks by Bernie stood in the middle of the large room in a pale blue lace matching knickers and bra. She was looking intently at herself in the floor to ceiling mirrored wardrobe door. 

“You OK?” Serena asked breaking the deep thought Bernie was in. 

“Mmm, was just wondering which set to wear.” She gestured to the bed and the small pile of lace and satin undies. 

“Well they all look great on you, but I suppose it depends on the style of dress you choose. The white set is the same design as the black and that blue one so I would go with one of those and change the colour accordingly.”

“Good idea. But I do like the pink set too, lifts everything up to where it should be.” She mumbled. 

“Like you need any help there, your body is as toned as a woman half your age.”

Bernie had to bite her tongue she wanted to say, you should know, referring to her short affair with Leah an F1 half her age, but knew it was stupid little digs like that, that would cause an argument and they were really trying to avoid them at all costs. So she just smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. 

“I do like the pink one on you, it’s very pretty. I like the way it structures your breasts, would be good if you wanted a low cut dress.” Serena suggested. 

“No, nothing that would show off the scar.” She replied as quickly as she could. 

“The scar isn’t that visible anymore darling, you can’t see it unless it’s pointed out to you,” Serena said as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I know it’s there and it’s ugly, I hate it and I don’t want it on view.” Bernie’s reply was short and sharp. 

“Well, I love it, it brought you to me,” Serena said with a smile. Bernie wanted to say something, something loving but it still stuck in her throat. It often did sometimes, she knew her tongue was more often than not sarcastic, so decided to say nothing at all. It was silly really, they had been through so much together, their relationship had been a roller-coaster ride, they were in love, they were happy but there were certain subjects of conversation which made Bernie sarcastic, nasty and ruthless, their time at Holby city general being one of them. 

“I’ll wear this blue one, as you said, I have the black and white ones in the same design.” She mumbled as she pulled out some clothes to wear. “I will be ready in a few moments.”

“Right, OK.” Serena smiled again knowing what was going through Bernie’s head, she really did know Bernie very well and could read her like a book. 

“I am just going to change into something more comfortable,” Serena explained as she left to use the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding

Chapter 2

After two hours of walking around three department stores, Bernie insisted they stopped for coffee. 

“Here you go a double shot latte and a sandwich.” Serena offered the tray as she sat across the table from Bernie. 

“Thanks, love, I really need this, missed breakfast thanks to the early morning call from Marcus and Charlie. 

“Mmm, sure that wasn’t how you expected to start your day off.”

“No, but there again didn’t expect to be doing this today either. Thank you for helping me with this, can’t be easy for you.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine... As you said earlier I am the partner of the mother of the bride, so we both must look good.”

“What are you wearing for the wedding?” Bernie asked. 

“I thought I would wear that navy dress you know the knee length one with the rara style skirt. I have the jacket to match just need new shoes and a bag.”

“I like that dress, fits you perfectly, shows off your figure.”

“I’m glad you approve. It was also one of the last things I brought when shopping with Ellie so it will make me feel closer to her.”

“That’s perfect then.” Bernie smiled, she was very proud of Serena and how far she had come, she rarely cried when mentioning Ellie these days and was able to enjoy sharing memories with Bernie. 

“Right so where are we going to try after this?”

“House of Fraser, they have a wedding department and they sell the Jimmy Choo shoes I want.”

“Oh, do they now,” Bernie said with a smirk. 

“Yes, had my eye on them for a while, want to see?” Serena said as she flicked through her phone. “Here look”

Bernie looked at the screen for all of 5 seconds before nearly choking on her tuna baguette. 

“£550 what are they made of gold?”

“Oh Bernie really, they are divine, listen to the write-up, The classic Romy heel is updated for the new season in a silver and dusk blue fireball glitter dégradé fabric. Leather lined with a leather sole, the 60mm heel height creates a leg-lengthening effect. Steal the show at your next event in these fabulous hand made Italian heels.”

“£550?” Bernie repeated herself unimpressed with the details Serena had just readout. “How much is the matching bag for god sake?”

“£500” Serena hummed. 

“You are going to spend all that money on shoes and a bag?”

“Oh, Bernie what’s the point in having money if you don’t spend it? Ellie wouldn’t disapprove and I bet Charlotte wouldn’t either.” Bernie just shook her head and chuckled she knew Serena was right and she knew Serena liked luxury, but if Bernie had her way, she would wear trainers. 

“It’s your money darling, if they are what you want then I am sure you will have them.”

“Do you have shoes and a bag for this wedding?” 

“Probably not, but I suppose it depends on what outfit I choose to wear.”

“They have a lovely pair of Jimmy Choo that would suit you.”

“I am not spending stupid money on shoes Serena.”

“OK, we can discuss the shoes after we pick the dress.” 

“Come on then you ready?” Bernie asked as she finished her coffee. 

They walked hand in hand around the shopping centre it wasn’t overly busy, which surprised them both being only a few weeks until Christmas, the joys of having a day off midweek.

“I have missed doing this with you.” Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t get used the this, I hate shopping.”

“I don’t mean shopping I mean this.” Serena held up their joined hands and nodded towards them.

“Public physical affection?” Bernie asked. 

“Physical affection full stop,” Serena explained. 

“I know it’s not been easy since we got back together.” Serena acknowledges it had been different in the last few months, the physical side of their relationship had been rocky. Sex was rougher, quicker, it was fun and good....but it wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t loving and slow and it most certainly wasn’t making love, it was SEX. They hadn’t engaged in oral sex, very rarely did they use their fingers, but vibrators and the strap on, nearly always featured. 

“We have fun don’t we?” Bernie asked knowing what Serena was getting at. 

“We are very compatible when it comes to sex, we have great sex... But....”

“But?”

“We don’t make love anymore,” Serena mumbled. “It’s not like it was before, there is no romance.” She looked at Bernie out the corner of her eye, she saw the panic on her face. 

“Bernie, darling I don’t want you to take that the wrong way, it’s just...”

“Can we finish this conversation at home?” Bernie asked conscious of where they were. 

“Yes, yes of course,” Serena said in a harsh tone, thinking Bernie was fobbing her off. 

“Serena, I very much want to have this conversation, but I want to have it properly, where we can really talk, You’re right it’s sex, not lovemaking..... I don’t want it to be like that, but can we discuss it at home please.”

“OK. When we get home.” Serena reinforced. 

They walked in silence for a few moments, Bernie had tightened her grip on Serena’s hand her thumb running gently over her partner's knuckles. They stopped at the entrance of the department store, Serena watched as Bernie took a deep breath.

“Right darling let’s get these ridiculously priced shoes on those lovely feet of yours.” She said with a smile. 

*****************************************

Two hours, fifteen dresses, twelve hats, seven pairs of shoes and a personal shopper later Bernie stood at the paying desk with her credit card in hand. 

“I can’t believe I am just about to spend this amount of money on an outfit,” Bernie grumbled to Serena as the shop assistant expertly folded the dress and matching jacket into a tissue lined box. 

She had decided upon a stylish little ruby red satin and lace dress. It was in the mother of the bride range so was confident Charlotte would approve. It features a short-sleeve lace bodice with an illusion-sweetheart neckline and a belt to cinch the waist. The sheath silhouette skirt followed the curves of Bernie’s waist, hips and legs all the way to the end of the knee-length cut. 

“It’s your daughter’s wedding Bernie, You’re the mother of the bride, hopefully, you will only have to do this once.”

“I wish we weren’t doing it at all, you would think that both of them have divorced parents would prove that married doesn’t always work. I wouldn’t condemn them if they lived in sin.”

“But your mother would and I am certain Marcus parents would.”

“God, they are all going to be there at the wedding, aren’t they?” It had only really just dawned on Bernie that all of the family will be there. 

“Even more reason to look fabulous.” Serena held Bernie’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. 

“You’re right, and with you, by my side, we will look amazing together.”

“Especially in those shoes,” Serena said as Bernie smirked. She had picked a pair completely different to Serena’s Jimmy Choo’s, and they were cheaper, only a tiny bit cheaper, but still cheaper. Stunning ruby red satin Aquazzura shoes, a 4-inch heel and a pretty gold buckle-fastening ankle strap. She also brought the matching bag too and a beautiful red feather and gold crystal fascinator. The colour was picked on purpose, it's a Christmas wedding, the bridesmaids are wearing gold and Serena is wearing navy blue, she is sure to compliment them all and stand out from the crowd. 

“You look gorgeous in that dress Bernie, everyone is going to be stunned by your beauty,” Serena said lovingly. 

“Thank you.” She replied. 

“OK, so you need to take the garment from the box and allow it to hang for at least 48 hours before you want to wear it. Please follow the cleaning instructions closely. Can I also suggest that you wear the shoes around your home over the next week to ensure that are broken in.” The shop assistant explained. Bernie nodded and went to pay. 

“Oh hang on, can you add these on to the bill too please?” Bernie said pointing to Serena’s shoes and bag. 

“Certainly madam.”

“No Bernie....” Serena protests.

“Please, I want too. Let me please.” She turned to Serena and looked her directly in the eye. “I haven’t been treating you the way I should, your the love of my life and I want to treat you like a queen, please let me buy these.”

“They are too expensive.” Serena protested again. 

“Do you remember when we first got together, I would send you flowers every week?”

“I remember, it was beautiful.” 

“Well, I haven’t done that in ages so consider these a back payment.... please let me” Serena smiled and nodded; a lone tear formed in her eye. 

“Thankyou” Serena whispered as she kissed Bernie, a gentle simple kiss but it made Bernie blush. The shop assistant smiled as she handed over the six shopping bags. They walked back to the car hand in hand, Bernie trying to balance the six bags in her free hand, insisting that she carried them all. 

******************************************

“Right, I am going to hang this in the spare room,” Bernie announced as she opened the apartment door. 

“OK, I will check dinner. It smells good.” Serena replied as she shut the door behind them. They went their separate ways; Bernie treated her outfit with the same precision as she did her dress uniform. She placed the shoes underneath neatly against the wall. When she was satisfied she left the room and walked directly to the bathroom, drawing up a hot steamy bath for Serena. She poured the delicious smelling rose and lavender bubble bath in and called to Serena. 

“You must be exhausted.” She said as Serena entered the room. 

“I’m OK, nothing a quiet night in won’t solve.”

“Well this is for you, I will finish dinner and open the wine to breathe, stay in as long as you want,” Bernie explained with a sweet smile. 

“Thank you, darling.” 

Bernie closed the bathroom door and set to work, first on was the mood lighting, the backlight of the TV and the pretty cool old 1950’s Jukebox where Bernie selected some easy listening. She set the small table in the lounge they used when they wanted a lazy night in. She laid out the plates, cutlery, wine glasses, the jug of water and candles perfectly. She lit the candles in the different Moroccan style lamps that decorated the sideboard in the lounge, flashes of rich purples, oranges and reds glowed in the candlelight. She turned on the fake fire in the fireplace. It was a very good fake fire; you would only know the flames were flickers of light if you looked closely.

Bernie went to change settling for leggings and an oversized woolly jumper, she slipped her feet into the memory foam, fur-lined slippers Serena had brought her as a house warming gift. She never wore slippers before she moved to this apartment with Serena, but she loved them. She pulled her hair up into a French pleat and reapplied her lip balm. 

She checked the slow cooker, dinner was ready but Serena was still in the bath, she reduced the heat on the cooker and set about cutting some chunks of the French stick Serena had brought. As she laid the basket of bread on the table, she heard Serena moving. 

A few moments after Serena appeared wearing her outdated but deliciously soft leopard velour loungewear. Her hair was frizzy from the quick blast hairdryer. 

“This looks lovely.” She said with a smile as she entered the lounge 

“Go sit darling, I will bring dinner over.” Bernie hummed happily that she had pleased her love.   
Bernie carried over the inner dish of the slow cooker, placing it on a table mat before she handed Serena the serving spoon. 

“Gosh, it looks so good even if I do say so myself. And this wine is just what the doctor ordered.” She sighed as she took a large gulp of Shiraz. 

“Here’s to spending stupid amounts of money on clothes and shoes.” Bernie held up her glass as she toasted Serena. 

“Here’s to us” Serena added with a smile. 

“This is delightful Serena, the steak is so tender,” Bernie said with a mouthful. “Real comfort food.” She added as a drop of gravy danced on her chin. 

As they ate Serena thanked Bernie again for making the place look so warm and welcoming. 

“I was going for romantic actually.” She remarked. 

“Well, you achieved that, but it’s the people that make the romance,” Serena smirked. 

“This is how I want us to be Serena, I feel like we have fallen into a rut, we are so used to spending time apart, being angry and disappointed with each other that we can’t see the wood for the trees. We are so used to grabbing little pockets of happiness that we are missing the bigger picture now. We are together, neither of us is running away again so we need to wake up to that.”

“You’re right, and I think we need to stop reflecting on what we had before Ellie died. We were different people then.” Serena explained. 

“So much has happened in such a short space of time, I hardly know who I am.” Bernie confined. 

“You’re my Bernie, my big macho army medic,” Serena smirked flirtatiously. 

“What you said earlier about making love....” Serena braced herself unsure what words we’re going to come out of Bernie’s mouth next, she nodded slowly. 

“I know we don’t make love anymore, and I know my reasons why, but, I would like to hear yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding

Chapter 3

Bernie watched as Serena closed her eyes and took several deep breathes.

“I want to, make love that is, I really do but I am scared that we have lost that part of us. Like I said we need to forget what we had and focus on what we have now. I am also scared that I don’t live up to the greatest love of your life.” Serena confessed. 

“You’re the greatest love of my life, Serena.”

“Not according to Alex I’m not.”

“Alex? What? What has she got to do with it? I left her to be with YOU, Serena.” Bernie seemed very confused. “has she contacted you? If she has been contacting you, I need to know.”

“No, no she hasn’t contacted me since you come back.”

“So, when?”

“The day after we heard from the Army you were missing, she turned up at the ward, caused all sorts of trouble and upsets. Gave your journal to me.”

“I thought that got lost in the explosion.”

“It’s wrapped up in your Holby hoddie in my wardrobe. She said you wanted me to have it.”

“That’s correct, what else did she say?”

“She wanted to be involved in things, if you were found dead, she wanted to be involved in the funeral. She wanted to talk through the situation with Cameron, offer us all support.”

“Cameron has never spoken about this to me.”

“It crushed him, it crushed me, but I talked to her, listened to what she had to say... I didn’t want to but from what she was saying she was the last person to see you alive, I needed to know what she wanted to say, I needed to get that information for Cameron and Charlotte, I needed that information for me.”

“And what did she have to say?”

“I commented to her, told her she needed to back off, that it wasn’t that her place to comfort your children. I told her a quick fling in the desert years ago didn’t give her the right to take control. She told me that she was in fact the love of your life, that you were back together, had been for some time and....” Serena chocked the words couldn’t form in her mouth. 

“And.... what Serena?”

“That you were engaged to be married.” Serena cried as she released the words. 

“I was not engaged to her Serena.”

“It’s fine.... really, we weren’t together, you had moved on, it’s fine. But I suppose knowing that information has stopped me from committing fully to us, this time around, I am waiting for you to see sense and run back to her, she is younger, prettier, can offer you far more excitement than I can.”

“Serena I wasn’t engaged to her. She thought I was but I wasn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Serena was confused. 

“The morning of the explosion, I was coming in from a double late and night shift, I had worked fifteen days flat out. I was like a walking zombie, as I came in the door she went out ready to start her shift. We kissed and said good morning, I told her I was going to go straight to bed and that I would see her at dinner time. We made arrangements to go out for dinner, she started to walk away from the flat but she then called back to me and told me to text her when I knew the answer. I didn’t have a clue what she was talking about, though it could have been about dinner plans, saying what restaurant I wanted to go too or something.... anyway I carried on, I had a shower and was just getting into bed when I saw a ring box on my pillow with a note. It was a marriage proposal. I opened the box and there sat a pretty sapphire ring. I took it out of the box and looked at it like really looked at it, I wanted to see past the gold and sparkle of the stone, I wanted to see if I saw love and happiness and eternity. I couldn’t see any of those so I put it on my finger, hoped maybe I would feel it instead. But all I saw and felt was you Serena, the love I still had for you, the want and desire I still had and I knew there and then that what I had with Alex wasn’t real. It was a whirlwind of passion and lust and sex... But not love. I decided I needed to act immediately, I started to pack my things, I was trying to book a flight online but my 4g was playing up, I had to leave the flat I knew she would be heartbroken when I declined the proposal so I decided to put some space between us, as I went to take the ring off there was an explosion, the flat echoed with noise and shook. I knew what had happened, I looked out the window and saw a huge cloud of black smoke, people were screaming, army truck after army truck flew at high speed with emergency service vehicles towards the airport. I knew I would be needed so I threw on my fatigues grabbed my body army and run. She assumed that it was yes because the ring box was empty when she found it. The ring was still on my finger even when they found me all that time later. But it was never a yes.”  
Serena sat with tears pouring down her face, unable to say a word.

“Why didn’t you tell me she visited you, why didn’t you say something about the engagement?” Bernie asked. 

“Because.....” she sobbed. “Because it hurt too much, when we got the news that you had been found we were overjoyed but also so confused and worried, I didn’t know what to expect, would she be by your bedside, would you be badly hurt from the explosion, would I find my Bernie if I saw you. And suddenly you were in AAU, back in my life asking me to try again. I wanted to ask, I wanted to say something but knowing you had been in a relationship with her so quickly after we broke up really hurt.”

Bernie now wiped her tears from her flushed cheeks. 

“I was coming home to you, that day I was trying to book a flight. I didn’t know if you were with Leah, or Robbie or Steve bloody Fletcher... Cameron hadn’t told me anything about your love life in weeks, I was coming home because you were and still are the love of my life Serena and I needed you to know that. The fact that you were single was a bonus.”

“I knew there was someone else, I knew the day we broke up when you said you wouldn’t be lonely for long... How long had Alex been in contact with you?”

“A few months, she touched base when she heard the news that you weren’t joining me in Nairobi, tried to bait me then for the post in Somalia. Nothing happened in that time, we would just text every now and again as friends. I should have told you and I would have done if it was more than that. It was only when I left Albies that night with nowhere to go that I called her and told her I was interested in the post. Once I moved there everything happened so quickly and before I knew it, we were back together, but it wasn’t right, I didn’t love her, I loved and still love you.”

“Oh Bernie, you are the love of my life too.” Serena held out her hands and Bernie took them both. 

“So, you haven’t felt that we could make love because of Alex?” Bernie asked. 

“Pretty much, I truly believed that what we had was just a side step in the path of you getting back to her and I couldn’t blame you, she is gorgeous,” Serena explained. 

“Not as gorgeous as you.” Bernie states with a shy smile. 

“You said you know your reason,” Serena asked. 

“Leah…. She is my reason.” Bernie started bluntly.

“I suspected so, honestly darling I can’t stress enough, it wasn’t love, it wasn’t even lust…. Just a bloody stupid mistake.”

“I can’t make love to you because that isn’t what you want. When I loved you, really loved you it wasn’t enough, you wanted raw passion, you wanted her. So now I give you what you want, what you found in her, raw, fast, emotionless sex… we fuck because that is what you wanted, that was what you were seeking, what you desired, what I wasn’t giving you. ”

“No Bernie no…. I want to love with you and only you, there wasn’t love with her, I didn’t cheat on you because she gave me raw sex…. I slept with her. I was lonely because I wanted to feel someone, I wanted another’s hands between my thighs instead of my own, I wanted you, so much but you weren’t there and she was, it was a stupid mistake and I hate myself for it. I miss you; I miss us, I miss the power of the love we share.”

“Leah is half my age, she is very fit, stunningly beautiful, smart, funny, friendly.... .”

“And if I had of wanted her, I could have had her Bernie, she wanted a relationship, I left Holby because I wanted to get away from her, I wanted to give us the best possible chance, I walked away from my life there, from friends and family, I did that because I want to focus on us… just you and I for the rest of my life. Honestly, Bernie, you are the most amazing stunning woman I know, I want you, badly! I need you! I absolutely adore you! You are my first and last thought! And you really don’t ever leave my mind, you are there every single second of the day, it was the same back then, it was the same when we were together and apart and now knowing that you are here and we are never parting again well it just makes me want you more.”

“Is wasn’t enough for you before, how do I know it will be enough now?”

“It was enough, it just took me doing the most stupid worse thing ever to make me see it. You need to let Leah go, Bernie, whatever you think of her, let it go and focus on us, here, now.”

“Can you do the same with Alex?” Bernie asked. 

“Yes, I need too, you need too, we need too…. I want you and only you Berenice Wolfe.”

“And I want only you Serena Campbell.”

“How about we leave all this and finish the wine on the sofa?” Serena suggested and was met with a firm nod. They hadn’t eaten much; they left the plates at the table and took their wine glasses and the bottle over to the coffee table. 

“Let me just change the music,” Bernie said. She clicked a few buttons on the jukebox and the first few bars of a very familiar song filled the room. It was their song, Serena smiled at Bernie who held out her hand. 

“Will you dance with me, darling?” Bernie asked. Serena smiled and took her hand, they fitted in each other’s arms perfectly, they both hummed happily as their bodies moved against each other.

“I love this song.” Serena sighed as she snuggled into Bernie’s neck. 

“Do you remember why this is so important to us?” Bernie asked. 

“Of course, I do…. Do you?” Serena turned the question around.

“This played the first time we made love,” Bernie said in all but a whisper. 

“I remember everything about that night, how you felt, tasted, how you made me feel. It was the day you got back from Ukraine, I nearly lost control when we kissed in the office, cursed out loud when the security guards found the spare key, we couldn’t drive home quick enough. Being able to Kiss you, touch you without fear, I remember feeling more love for you than I have ever felt for anyone. I couldn’t believe that sex could be like that, so intimate, so passionate, mind-blowing orgasms again and again… so intense… so wonderful.” Serena sighed happily. 

“It was so perfect and I want that again Serena, I want to make love to you, I don’t just want what we have to be just sex.”

“Well, the odd hard fuck with the strap on would still be nice,” Serena smirked. 

“Abso-bloody-lutely”

“We are very good at it,” Serena stated. 

“Come with me,” Bernie said leading Serena to the sofa. 

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to make love Serena if that is OK?”

“More than OK.” Serena groaned. 

Bernie sat on the sofa, she pulled Serena on to her lap. She sat her sideways her back up against the arm of the sofa her legs draped over Bernie’s legs and along the sofa. 

“Kiss me, darling,” Bernie whispered moments before their lips crashed together. Soft delicious moans bubbled from each of them as their tongue’s danced in beautiful unison. Bernie held Serena firm but gently, cradling her body with such care. Serena wrapped herself around her lover enjoying the tenderness that she hadn’t felt in so long. Bernie gripped Serena’s thigh and curled her into her body. 

“You do know how much I love you don’t you Serena?”

“Yes darling, yes I do. And I love you too, so much.” She mumbled as she kisses and licked down Bernie’s neck. 

“You are gorgeous, I’m so lucky to have you.” Bernie moaned loudly. 

“Let me show you how much I have missed you, how much I love you.” Serena groaned. 

Bernie shifted in her seat, somehow she moved them both from a sitting position to lying face to face on the sofa without breaking their kiss. Bernie shifted as far back as she could, her back flush against the cushions of the sofa, ensuring Serena was securely on the sofa too before they started to kiss deeper. 

The kisses they shared were like the ones of new lovers and they both reflected on how the nerves bubbled inside them like this was their first time all over again. In many ways it was, they had been brutally honest with each other, had bared their souls and now this was the first step to the new them, the new relationship. Bernie slipped her hand across the tiny piece of bare skin between Serena’s top and waist of her trousers, Serena response with a glorious shiver and moan which hit the back of Bernie’s throat and rumbled down her body to her core. 

“You feel so good, so soft.” She mumbled into the kiss. 

“I need you, Bernie, please.” Came the thick gravel voice that Bernie hadn’t heard in so long. Bernie didn’t ask what she wanted, didn’t need to because as much as this felt like the first time all over again the knowledge that Bernie held on Serena’s body, her wants and desires, her likes and dislikes were all there for the picking and she used her knowledge to take things a little further. She reached for the zip of Serena’s hoddie and ever so slowly pulled it down, the anticipation of it was so heighten that Serena was sure she could climax with that alone. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Serena had forgone a top and was just in her bra. She ran her warm hand over Serena’s stomach, feeling the muscles clench beneath her feather-like touch. She stretched her fingers as she fanned out her hand to cover as much of the skin over her lover's ribs, she edged her hand over the bumps of her lover's ribs, up further and further until her hand cupped the old comfy silky discoloured bra, Serena’s pebbled nipple responded immediately which caused Bernie’s clit to throb. 

“I would have worn a nicer bra if I had known this was how the night was going to end.” Serena chuckled against Bernie’s hair as Bernie dipped her head to meet her fingers, where she sucked the material covered nipple into her mouth. Her arm wrapped around Serena’s back and her fingers expertly unhooked the bra. 

“I like this bra” she mumbled as the tension in the strap gave way. “I have always liked the way it feels against my skin….” Bernie’s hand was making its ways under the cup of the bra now. Serena moaned as Bernie brushed her fingers across the erect nipple. “I like the fact that this was a surprise, I really don’t need fancy underwear to turn me on, you in your loungewear and old bra is more than enough for me.” Her eyes sparkled, that yet again thought that Serena hadn’t seen in a long while. 

“Really? You don’t want me all prim and proper?” Serena moaned as she arched her back forcing her breasts up to Bernie’s touch. 

“Prim and proper Serena is what you show the world, and even though I love that side of you, it’s the real Serena, the no makeup, flat hair, no designer shoes Serena, that’s the one I really love and want.”

“You really are a charmer Ms. Wolfe.” She groaned as Bernie bit down on her nipple. Serena was pulling at the oversize jumper Bernie was wearing, there was too much material and not enough skin.

“And if I find that you are NOT wearing matching knickers I might just climax before you even touch me” Bernie chuckled but her words stuck in Serena’s mind for a moment as she recalled Leah handing her a pretty sexy matching bra and knickers set making a comment on how important it was to always wear sexy matching undies at all times. She shook her head she didn’t want to think about Leah while the love of her life was making love to her. She tried to push it out of her head, but for a moment it wouldn’t go…. Then Serena realised that true love and attraction is only seen when someone is at their worst, it wouldn’t matter if she had two heads, seven arms and four legs, Bernie would love her and find her attractive because they were soul mates and they were meant to be together. And that was the huge difference between Bernie and Leah. Bernie wanted her all of her warts and all. Bernie was in love with her mind, body and soul and Leah…. Well, she didn’t come close to how Bernie made Serena feel. Bernie had loved her when she was grieving, Bernie loved her when she had pushed and pushed her away, Bernie loved her when she had been nasty and despondent, Bernie had loved her from across the world, Bernie had loved her when she laid dying and at that moment Leah left her mind, left her conscious and she felt like she was Bernie’s girl again. 

“Are you OK, is this too much?” Bernie asked noting Serena was slightly distracted and had stopped the frantic hand movement to gain access to her skin. 

“I am ok darling and no, this isn’t too much…. In fact, it’s not enough, I want to feel your skin against mine. Serena pulled away she stood and took off the already unzipped hoodie. She pulled off the unfasten bra and reached for the waistband of her trousers. 

“Let me,” Bernie mumbled as she sat up to sit on the edge of the sofa. She kissed Serena’s mid-drift as her fingers hooked the elastic of the trousers and pulled them down, taking the knickers with her and Serena casually stepped out of the heap around her ankles. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Bernie moaned as she exposed her lover, her lips paying attention to the soft goosebumps skin beneath them. 

“You’re overdressed.” Serena panted. 

Bernie stood and pulled off the oversized jumper she threw it onto the armchair across the room. Serena gasped as Bernie’s perk breast bounded, she was delighted that Bernie had forgone a top and a bra. She pulled down her legging’s and knickers in a firm swoop and kicked them to the side. 

“Come here” Serena growled as she sat on the sofa her back against the luxurious feather filled cushions. She pulled Bernie to her encouraging her to straddle her. 

“I thought I was making love to you,” Bernie whispered as Serena gripped her lover's hips, while thrusting her own hips up to grab some sort of friction. 

“I’m not going to be keeping score darling, I want to feel you around my fingers, it feels like a lifetime since I had you like this.” Her voice dripped with lust, it was enough to make Bernie roll her hips she could feel the wetness between her thighs. Serena took Bernie’s right nipple in her mouth, she rolled it around her tongue, grazed her teeth over the hard tip, sucked it like it was her only source of life. Bernie melted, she arms stretched out either side of Serena’s head, gripping the back of the sofa firmly. Serena’s hands were everywhere at once, reminding themselves of all their favourite places. Pinching Bernie’s bum, squeezing her hips, rubbing her thighs, caressing her breasts, massaging her strong shoulders, detailing the veins in her neck, twisting her hard nipples and ranking her nails firmly down her arched back and all Bernie could do was sit back and enjoy it all. 

“You feel so good.” Serena cried her own pleasure evident between her thighs. 

“I have missed you so much.” Bernie hummed as they kissed. 

“I forgot how good it felt you have you like this, please Bernie can I touch you?” Serena asked with a wobble in her tone. 

“You don’t need to ask darling, I’m yours.”

Serena kissed Bernie deeper, her tongue rolled around her mouth as she swallowed her lover's moans of ecstasy. Serena moved her right hand lower and filled the small space between them, she expertly inserted two strong, experienced fingers into the delicious wetness that greeted her. 

“Oh fuck.” Bernie cried as her back arched again and she trusted down onto the hand inside her. Serena watched in ore as Bernie rode her fingers, she delighted in the vision of Bernie’s toned and still tanned body moving to the sound of the music they had both long forgotten. Her skin was glowing with the most amazing sheer layer of sweat, her breasts bounced as she moved it was memorising. Serena marvelled in the way Bernie’s body responses to the pressure she had added by pressing her palm against her clit. 

“Yes, oh god yes…” came the scrumptious tones. “Right there, just like that, oh Serena, yes baby, yes.”

“You are stunning, so gorgeous, I love you, Bernie.” Serena had to hold back the tears that threaten to flow. Why had she ever felt that this woman wasn’t enough for her. Bernie quickens her pace and Serena responded by holding her closer her left hand cradled her back and her mouth attached itself to her neck. She kissed and sucked and bit down of the pulsing which was victoriously beating there. 

“Oh, Christ Serena…. Please…”

“Cum for me darling, that’s it cum for me, my love.”  
And Bernie did just that, it was a long, slow, mind-blowing orgasm, one like she hadn’t seen in years, similar to the first one she ever had under Serena’s hands. She clenched firmly around Serena’s fingers, rubbed strenuously against the palm of Serena’s soaking wet hand. She came three times in total, not that Serena was victoriously counting or anything. She slumped against Serena, unable to catch her breath for several minutes. 

“Fuck….. That was amazing.” She eventually panted. 

“You were amazing.” Serena hummed as she held her tight not wanting to let go. 

“You were spectacular however can I repay you?” Bernie asked flirtatiously with an arched eyebrow.

“I really couldn’t tell you, I am so keyed up I nearly came just watching you.” Serena blushed at her confession. 

“Well, in that case, can I please do something I haven’t done in over a year?”

“You mean…”

“Can I make love to you with my mouth darling, you know it is my absolute favourite way to make you climax.”

“Oh fuck!” Serena melted into the sofa as Bernie climbed off her lap. Making sure to not break eye contact, she placed her hand on Serena’s knees and opened her legs. She reached for a cushion placed it on the floor in the space created and dropped to her knees. Serena wanted to close her eyes and let her head fall back but keeping eye contact was so compelling it was like she would die if she looked away. She watched as Bernie tilted her head just so that her lips were millimetres away from her throbbing sex but her eyes burnt deep into her soul. She watches Bernie inhale and heard her hum with satisfaction as she reacquainted herself with the delights of Serena’s hot, wet pussy.   
She slowly licked her lips as she uses her hand to open Serena up, she inhaled again and Serena released deep gravel like moan when for the first time Bernie broke eye contact to take in the slight of Serena in her full glory. 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” She simply said as she regained eye contact and took her first lick. She didn’t start slowly as you might have thought, the first dip of her tongue was just below the entrance of her partners dripping vagina where she dragged the flat of her tongue all the way up to her lovers clit. 

“Oh, my good god.” Serena cried, her hips jumping, her thighs trembling.   
Bernie’s only response was to repeat the process a further six times, maintaining eye contact at all times.

“That feels so good, I had forgotten what a talent you had for this.” Serena panted her climax building quickly. Bernie licked her clit with just the very end of her tongue, small but power flicks which sent her over the edge. As Serena thrushes, her hips Bernie licked faster and harder making sure that Serena’s little bundle of nerves got a good amount of attention. 

“Oh fuck me, god Bernie please, please.” She cries out loud. Bernie didn’t respond verbally instead she smiled and dipped her tongue as deep as she could inside of Serena. 

“Oh yes, oh Bernie, oh fuck…. Yes” came the mantra which Serena has practically sung like a well-rehearsed song. “ I’m going to cum again…. Oh fuck…. Yes…” She gasped, fighting to keep eye contact as her sweet sticky juices filled Bernie’s mouth and coated her chin. When her hips stopped violently twitching Bernie removed her tongue, but as she did she ensures every last drop of wetness was collected upon it. 

“Well, you never cease to amazing me with your talents.” Serena sighed, she now did have her eyes closed as she flopped back on the sofa. 

“That really is my most favourite thing to do.” She smirked as she flopped next to Serena on the sofa, their bodies automatically curling in towards each other. 

They kissed slowly, Serena always had enjoyed tasting herself on Bernie’s lips and Bernie relished in that knowledge. 

“I love you,” Bernie mumbled as their lips pressed together. 

“And I love you, so much.” Serena replied, “But I’m afraid I need a pee.” Serena confessed. 

“And I need a drink and to stretch my back out,” Bernie admitted. 

“Meet you back here in 5?” Serena suggested with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Perfect.”

When they returned Serena was wrapped in her fluffy dressing gown, she had brought Bernie’s matching one in with her, another house warming gift Serena had brought embedding that this time around she really could see Bernie emptying the bins in her slippers.   
Bernie was warming up a large bowl of stew she had retrieved the basket of French stick from the table. 

“I am starving so thought we could eat more dinner before round two.” Bernie grinned cheekily.   
“Round two? what will you eat between round two and three?” Serena flirted back. “Here put this on.” She added holding out the robe for her to step into.   
“We have some ice cream in the freezer for then,” Bernie smirked as Serena wrapped her arms around her. “I love you” She mumbled as her stomach growl. 

“I love you too but I think your stomach needs more attention than I do at this moment.”

They sat crossed legs on the floor the coffee table pulled up to them, the large bowl of steamy stew perched between them, Serena copied Bernie as she dunked large chunks of beard in the stew forgoing a spoon or fork. 

“This is how the locals eat in almost every middle East Country” Bernie explained with a mouthful. 

“They don’t have cutlery?” Serena asked. 

“They do but they use rice, naan, Roti, Roshi, Safati, Shabaati, phulka or lavash to scoop it up with.” Bernie loved sharing the knowledge of the local people she had picked up over the years. 

“So many varieties of bread.” Serena stated, she could listen to Bernie all night long. 

“They are all the same thing really, just different villages use different names. 

“Where did you have your best Middle East meal?” Serena asked. 

“My first-ever deployment, we were stationed in the ancient city of Aleppo, it’s the Vienna of the Middle East. It had gone untouched for centuries but the battle between the government and rebel forces reduced the entire city to rumble in a few years, most families either died or run away. A very old family had been devastated by the brutal attacks, they had been without water and electricity for years. We went in to help with humanitarian aid. The elder of the family insisted on making our food and she served us Quince Kubbeh. The really simple mixture of onion, bulgur lamb and sun-dried chillies and secret spices. A delicious sweet and sour delicacy.”

“What happened to the city?” Serena asked. 

“It became a World Heritage Site in the late ’80s,” Bernie explained. 

“I always loved that dish you made…. Err kad de Buranee?”

“Kaddu Buranee, yes and if I remember correctly Bichak.”

“What was that one?” Serena asked. 

“The herbie potatoes and meat turnovers.” 

“Mmm yes, that one... Ellie enjoyed that one too.” Serena smiled gently. 

“She did. Do you remember that summer evening I cooked it, we sat out in the garden most of the night, drinking wine and wrapped in blankets around the fire pit?” Bernie asked. 

“I remember it well, Ellie and Charlotte got on so well that night.”

“I wonder what she would have thought to this wedding,” Bernie stated. 

“Probably would have thought she was silly for getting married so young but would have loved all the wedding drama of dresses, menus, guest lists.” Serena hummed. 

“I think she is silly for getting married so young, and to a man ten years older than her. I still think there must be some legal neglect policy for a university lecturer hooking up with a student.” Bernie said disapprovingly. 

“They waited until after she graduated Bernie, I doubt there was any evidence of gross misconduct.”

“It’s just so wrong.”

“No different from the mistakes we made with our subordinates,” Serena mentioned carefully. “You and I getting it on was a bit dodgy too me being deputy CEO and all that.” Serena stepped carefully.   
“You weren’t Deputy CEO when we got together.”

“But you fancied me when I was and you most certainly flirted with me when I was,” Serena smirked. 

“I fancied you from the first day I met you, just took you a little longer to realise it.”

“I’m so pleased I eventually did realise it.” Serena leant forward and kissed Bernie. 

“She has only had one other boyfriend, Max, I think his name was, spotty shy thing, they weren’t together long. I just think 24 is very young.”

“She wants to start a family, she thinks she is doing it the ‘right way’, the more you protest the more she will do it. I was the same with Ellie. Problem is, I refused to see how out of control she was in the end. If only I had noticed it could have been different. Be thankful that you have her Bernie, if the marriage is a success enjoy the grandchild she will give you and if it all goes wrong you need to be there, to love her through the pain. You have a special skill for doing that... loving someone when they are broken.” 

“You were worthy of the love Serena, and anyway it was you who loved me through the pain first. Without your friendship, I would never have got through my divorce.” Bernie smiled. 

“I think this stew is better warmed up.” Serena smiled wanting to change the subject. 

“There is a hearty portion left, I put it in the fridge. Please make sure you eat it for dinner tomorrow.”

“I forgot you are going away tomorrow. What time are you off?” Serena sighed disappointedly. 

“I will be up and out by 7 am baby.”

“Where are you going again?” she asked as she took another mouthful. 

“Exeter the Army Outreach Team Military Barracks,” Bernie confirmed. 

“But you will be home in plenty of time for Saturday.”

“Sod it, do we really have to go to the hen do?”  
“Bernie” came the warning tone. 

“OK, OK... Yes, I will be home about lunchtime hopefully. What time does it start?”

“I’m not sure, Charlotte has had problems with the venue, apparently they have had problems with their roof. She is changing the venue, hasn’t text us yet with the details.”

“Ok...I will be home in time I am sure.” Bernie insisted. “This wine is really nice.” She added. 

“It was a gift for renewing my wine club subscription.” Serena gave a cheesy smile. 

“Well add a few bottles of this to the next order.”

“Mmm, I will.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting your next rotation this week?” Bernie asked. 

“I do, on Friday. Apparently, the word on the grapevine is that it will be St James’s.”

“Lucky you, you might bump into Marcus and his delightful new wife.”

“Don’t, this will be the longer rotation, three months apparently.”

“Ouch... Well, I’m sure you will settle in nicely. 

“I’m sure I will. Cuddle on the sofa?” Serena suggested. 

“Be my little spoon?” Bernie asked. “Why don’t we take these off and snuggle under the blanket?” Bernie asks as she stepped out of her robe and grabbed the very large, heavy, fleece blanket and moved back to the sofa. She regained her position on the sofa, her back flat against the back of the sofa, she positioned the cushion under her head and laid her left arm out on the sofa so Serena could use it as a neck support. Once Serena was naked and in position, she helped Bernie settle the blanket over them.

“Mmm, this is nice, a full stomach, good wine, a stunningly romantic setting, amazing company and a satisfied feeling between my thighs.” Serena hummed as she snuggled back into Bernie. She felt Bernie respond as she wiggled her bum back against her soft pubic hair. Bernie’s fingers grasped her hip and pulled her back further. 

“Mmm, that feels good.” Bernie hummed as she grinded herself against Serena’s arse. Hearing a soft moan from Serena gave Bernie the green light she needed to proceed. She started to kiss the exposed skin on Serena’s back and neck as her fingers mirrored the patterns she was making on her thigh. Serena moved her right arm back behind her and placed it firmly on Bernie’s thrusting hip.   
Serena moaned and shivered, she adored her neck and back being kissed and licked. Bernie knew exactly how to work Serena’s body, she knew where to kiss to make her body glow with pure pleasure. 

“I don’t remember the last time I kissed you like this,” Bernie mumbled between kisses. 

“The night Guinevere was born.” Serena whimpered. 

“It’s too long, I want to make you feel this good everyday baby. I love you so much, I want you and I need you. Please tell me we will be together forever.”

“I promise darling.” Serena felt a tear fall. “I promise I will not hurt you again, I want you too... I never want to let you go ever.”

Bernie wrapped her arm around Serena and held her tight, she buried her face into Serena’s neck.   
“I’m sorry for all the pain I have caused.” Serena crocked out. 

“I’m sorry too. From day one I fucked it up.”

“No…no….we just got it wrong, we were so used to having disastrous romantic relationships that didn’t know how to treat each other, how to treat ourselves. But I am a great believer that everything happens for a reason, it was a long rocky road but we found each other again, after grief, heartache, lies, life-changing experiences. I do believe we are meant to be together and I am so happy that we are here now.”

“I am so happy that we moved on, it was right that we had a new home and new jobs to ensure the new relationship worked. I adore you, you are my soulmate.”

“Make love to me please.” Serena pleaded. 

“Together?”

“Yes…. Together.” Came a velvet-like tone. 

“But let me start, I love your body in this position, let me tease you a little darling,” Bernie said as she rolled a firm nipple between her fingers. Serena moaned louder than before, she too loved sex in this position, loved how Bernie encased her, how her favourite places could all be attended to at once. Bernie kissed and breathed heavily on her neck, occasionally sucking and biting her ear lobe. Her left arm trapped by Serena’s head but the hand angled just so that her breasts were played with, her bum rubbing slowly against her lovers pussy and Bernie’s right hand teasing her clit. 

“You feel so good,” Bernie whispered. 

“you make me feel so good.” Serena cried back. 

“Please let me touch you. I am not going to last long.” Serena moved her hand from Bernie’s hip where she had been holding on firmly. Her hand slipped between them and her fingers soon seek out the wet, solid bud. 

“Oh fuck.” Bernie roared as soon as Serena made contact. “I don’t think I will last long either.” She added. 

So together they slowly and tenderly rubbed each other to a deliciously long, breathless climax, only stopping when both were too sensitive to touch. 

“You are amazing Serena,” Bernie said her voice laced with exhaustion. When Serena didn’t answer she moved to look at her and spotted she had fallen asleep. She snuggled in again but knew neither of their bodies would appreciate a night on the sofa. 

“Serena darling,” She said with a yawn. “Serena” she kissed her back again which caused Serena to stir. “Darling come on let’s go to bed.” Serena moaned but soon moved to find comfort in their king-size bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding 

Chapter 4

Their time apart went painfully slowly, normally it was manageable, sometimes not long enough, they enjoyed the space apart and the ‘me time’ they could have. However after that night, after making love, after reaffirming their feelings for each other, this felt like a torturous time apart. And this is where they find themselves in a deep conversation at 3:15 pm on Saturday afternoon.   
Bernie was at in traffic, even though she had left straight after breakfast she had hit every traffic jam there was on the journey home. In the last two hours however she had only moved 40 miles. 

“The radio has said that the road is now clear from the cars which were in the RTC. If it gets moving soon I will be home within the next two hours.” Bernie explained as she spoke on hands-free. 

“Well, let me know when you’re closer and I will run the shower. What clothes do you want to wear baby?”

“Where is it again?”

“It’s at Albies, she couldn’t find a venue so Cameron secured the bar for her,” Serena explained. “It starts at 7 pm so you have time.”

“Albies? Really? That means the Holby crowd will be there.”

“I think it’s a private party, anyway even if it wasn’t, we haven’t seen any of them in months, it would be nice to see the old crowd again.”

“I will sort out what I will wear when I get home, I need to go, traffic is moving, I will call when I am ten minutes away.”

“OK darling, I love you drive carefully,” Serena said lovingly. 

“I will speak soon.” Bernie ended the call, she wasn’t overjoyed about the party being at Albies, it annoyed her that it wasn’t the type of party where she could dip out early either, being the mother of the bride meant she had to stay until the end. So, she set her mind to enjoying it, enjoying a drink or two and enjoying being with Serena and her Charlotte. 

She pulled up into the apartment carpark at 5:55pm. She grabbed the half-eaten food in the Mc Donald’s bag and took the lift up. 

“I’m home.” She called as she opened the door. 

“What is that?” Serena asked as she greeted Bernie.

“Lunch and dinner, I was starving”

“I would have made you something much healthier than that.” Serena smiled as she stepped closer to Bernie. “Hello, you.” She added as they kissed.

“Missed you” Bernie mumbled against her lover's lips, before taking another bite of her burger. 

“Come on you need to get ready, do you want me to drive seeing you have been sat behind the wheel all day?”

“Nope, call a taxi, I am going to get drunk tonight, and so are you,” Bernie replied as she struggled out of her coats and boots. “I had a shower this morning and only been sat in the car, can I go without one now?” She asked as Serena followed her into the bedroom. 

“Yes, darling you smell lovely,” Serena said as she applied finishing touches to her makeup. 

“Good, now what to wear? You look lovely by the way.” She added acknowledging the pretty little black dress Serena had on. It was simple but stunningly classic, the low bust line alone would certainly turn a few heads. “Good cleavage” She smiled. 

“Well, we haven’t been out in such a long time I thought it was only fair to get the girls out.” She replied with a laugh. 

“You look beautiful,” Bernie said sincerely and Serena smiled sweetly at her.   
Bernie knew exactly what she was going to wear. She waited until Serena left to call the taxi before she got dressed. Within minute’s she appeared out the bedroom in a long overcoat, all Serena could see was her high heels boots peeking out the bottom. She had given her hair a quick once over with the heated tongs and sprayed the springy curls with hair spray, she didn’t normally wear much makeup but made the effort tonight applying a silky smooth foundation, some bronzer, a glittery grey and black combination eye shadow for deep smoky eyes, a touch of eyeliner and mascara and a plum lip gloss. 

“God you look…. You look gorgeous.” Serena was taken aback, it had been so long since she saw Bernie really dressed up. 'What are you wearing underneath the coat?” She asked. 

“Wait and see.” She hummed happily, seriously impressed with herself for making the effort. Serena was about to protest but her phone beeped. 

“Taxi is here, come on.” 

*******************************

They arrived at 7:12 pm, the bar was busy, music rang out loudly, all you could see from outside was steamed up windows flashing with the lights from the disco. A few women were outside smoking, Bernie didn’t recognise them, but to be fair she didn’t know any of Charlotte’s friends anyway. 

They walked in hand and hand and within seconds were met with a glorious cheer from the group at the back of the bar. Serena smiled and squeezed Bernie’s hand as they spotted the noisy lot. Fletch, Dom, Donna, Ric, Essie, Sacha, and Morven all seem so pleased to see them. 

“I thought you said it was a private party,” Bernie said as they walked forward to greet them.

“Don’t be a bore, Bernie.” Came a stern response. 

“Well, you two are a sight for sore eyes,” Fletch shouted as he opened his arms for a hug from Serena. 

“How are you all?” Serena asked, doing the rounds hugging each in turn. 

“You both look so good; it’s been ages since we saw you last,” Essie said. 

“I didn’t know you all knew Charlotte” Bernie said a little bluntly. 

“We don’t, but when Morven told us the venue had changed to here and that you would be coming, we asked if we could gate crash,” Dom explained. 

“Gatecrashing a hen party…. You that desperate?” she asked, staring at them all.

“We miss you so much, Holby isn’t the same without you both.” Sacha started, sensing the atmosphere.

“Mum!!” an excited voice spoke above them all. 

“Charlotte” Bernie replied just as excited, Charlotte threw her arms around Bernie. She was already drunk, explaining that she and the bridesmaids started drinking at 4 pm when they started to get ready. 

“Take your coat off and come dance.” Charlotte pleaded. 

“Let me get a few drinks down me and, I promise I will dance all night with you darling,” Bernie explained. 

“OK mum, find me when you are ready.” She gave Bernie another drunken hug. 

“Charlotte, Serena is here too.” Bernie reminded her. 

“Oh yeah, hi, hope you have a good night. Mum find me later OK? She said as she danced off. 

“She needs to pace herself,” Serena said dryly. 

“Or we need to catch up, what are you drinking?” Bernie asked.

“Did we sense some tension there?” Dom asked. 

“I’m not her favourite person. She hasn’t forgiven me yet for everything that happened.” Serena confessed honestly, earning her a sharp look from Bernie. Bernie didn’t like airing her dirty laundry in public.”

“She is just being protective, it’s better than it was,” Bernie explained. 

“Totally understandable” Sacha appreciated the situation more than the others. 

“Anyway those drinks…."Bernie said.

"Yes, who wants what, it's our round,” Serena announced earning her another glare from Bernie. 

As Bernie made the order and waited for the round of drinks to be prepared, she watched the Holby crowd hang on Serena’s every word, she threw her head back with laughter she looked amazing and very happy. It was clear that she had missed this, having her friends around her, having a local to relax in, she missed Holby and as much as she tried to convince Bernie and herself that she was happy to leave her life at Holby behind Bernie could see right through the act. Bernie put her attention onto Charlotte, she was dancing with a group of girls, Bernie thought she recognised one or two of them from Charlotte’s school days. As she waited she slowly took her coat off asking the barman to put it behind the bar. All she heard was a series of wolf whistles, she turned to the Holby crowd who all stood behind a stunned Serena. Bernie had hoped for that reaction, she stood tall in her high heeled ankle boots, her legs were encased in wet look skinny jeans, so tight it looks like she had been sewed into them, her legs seemed to go on forever. She decided on a black low cut v-shaped top, also in the wet look, the trim was a sparkly gold. It hung to every curve in her body and made her breasts look much bigger than they actually were. She gave a shy smirk as she carried the tray of drinks to them. 

“O.M.G Major, have you been working out?” Dom declared loudly. “I can see the muscle tone sculptures of a six-pack.”

“I don’t have a six-pack but I have been working out, you have to be fit to be in the Army you know."

“Oh, your confusing me” Dom cried in his campest manner. “So butch but yet so feminine.” He fanned himself with his hand. 

“You do look amazing Bernie,” Essie added. 

“You are a very lucky woman Serena,” Ric smirked as Bernie handed Serena her shiraz. 

“You look hot.” Serena used her deep gravelled sexy voice when Bernie stepped closer just loud enough that only the two of them could hear.


	5. Chapter 5

The Wedding 

Chapter 5

Bernie wasn’t overly impressed that the party was at Albies, she wasn’t happy that the Holby Crowd were there but actually as the night went on, she relaxed and enjoyed it more, the white wine was flowing and she had done several rounds of shots with the bride and bridesmaids. She knew her head was going to hurt in the morning. As promised she had danced with Charlotte and the few friends who she remembered from Charlotte’s childhood. 

Every one of them so complimentary about how amazing Bernie looked. Serena was yet to dance; she was yet to be stood next to Bernie long enough for her to introduce her to anyone. She had been in the same place all night, she was in deep conversation with her ex-colleagues. Bernie wasn’t overly pleased it was meant to be her daughter's hen party, not a work reunion. But she was having too much fun with Charlotte to really care.   
It was edging towards 10 pm, Bernie and Charlotte were outside having a seeking fag. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Bernie stated as she snuggled next to Charlotte on the bench outside, both were far too hot from dancing to worry about the early December chill in the air. 

“Only when I drink, I’m a social smoker. More to the point I thought you had given up.”

“If Serena asks, I have…. I only smoke when she isn’t around.” Bernie giggled. 

“Are you happy mum, with Serena?”

“I am, I know it’s difficult for you to understand, but all the stuff that has happened between us, well its 50/50….we hurt each other, there is more to it than what you know.”

“Tell me, mum, make me understand.”

“Really you want to hear it?”

“From the very beginning mum.” She smiled softly.

“The very beginning?”

“Yes.”

“You know how it started”

“Not really, I only know what Cameron has told me…..why don’t you tell me, mum”

“Well….. I fancied Serena for a long time, even before I left your father. We were friends, then enemies for a while, but always solid colleagues. There was a traumatic attack on one of our colleagues, we performed life-saving surgery and it was so emotional, I thought the attack was my fault, Serena was kind and I took that for more than what it was and ended up kissing her.”

“She kissed you back though?”

“She most certainly did, but the next day there was awkwardness. I thought she didn’t want me so I told her I was sorry and that we should remain just friends. I now know that she never wanted that she wanted me and wanted to develop our relationship. We pussyfooted around each other for weeks and then I was offered the job in Ukraine. At that point, Serena shared her feelings with me and we kissed more and for a few moments, it felt it could be amazing but then she dropped the bombshell that she was falling in love with me and that scared me so I run away. I ignored her for weeks hoping she would forget me, for one night at least she had because she hooked up with her ex.”

“Seriously?”

“Well it turns out that was the eye-opener she needed, she wanted me and loved me, so I came back to her. We had a handful of wonderful weeks, where we were truly happy and then as you know Ellie died and it took her to such a dark place.”

“But you stayed with her, you supported her through it all and she was a real bitch to you at times mum.”

“She was grieving. She pushed me away because she couldn’t handle love, she wanted her daughter, not a lover. But when she left for France it broke my heart.”

“But you were OK again when you went out there to join her?”

“Yes, we were great but she wanted to stay there and I needed to do more than pick bloody grapes and make wine. I know I broke her heart when I went to Sudan and I know how pleased she was when the Nairobi job came up when they offered us both work.”

“So pleased she left you there and returned to this hospital.”

“She was going to join me, that had always been the plan, but Jason and the hospital needed her.”

“You didn’t?”

“I did but I wouldn’t force her to make a decision, your father made me feel guilty every day for leaving you all, at the start of every new deployment he made my life hell and in the end, he made me choose.”

“Long distant relationships don’t work mum.”

“I know that me and your father never really stood a chance but I thought it would be different with Serena. We did try, she more than me sometimes. But it wasn’t enough. The night Jason’s baby was born we broke up. She told me she wasn’t going to join me anytime soon in Nairobi and I said I couldn’t stay here; I made a commitment and I intended to see it through. I left but before I got too far she chased after me. She asked me to wait for her to give her the time she needed and when she was ready, she would come to me. So, I did what she asked and after then I really, really tried to be better, made a real effort to text and call daily…. Wasn’t enough though…. She and Leah had been flirting and cosying up to each other since Serena’s birthday all the way through to Jason’s wedding. I never stood a chance next to her.” Bernie let the tears flow, Charlotte had never seen her mum cry or an open up like this, they had never had a girlie talk like this before either. 

“Sorry,” Bernie said dabbing her eyes. 

“Don’t be, it’s clear that it is still really raw.” Charlotte held her mum's hand. 

“I had resigned from the Trauma centre, was planning on staying here with her but we chatted she couldn’t see me here putting bins out in my slippers and pushing Guinevere on a swing. We decided to call it a day, it hurt but the pain of being apart and her finding comfort in another woman killed me. So I called Alex, I knew it wasn’t right, I knew I was on the rebound but I couldn’t bare to be alone. She sorted me the job in Somalia, when I got there being with Alex was familiar, it wasn’t distressing or hard work. It was so much better than the first time, we didn’t need to hide our relationship, didn’t need to seek off to be alone. We shared a small apartment and we were really happy. She proposed to me you know.”

“I know, she came back to England and told everyone, how in love you were, how she was practically my step mum and how you would want us to get on”

“I’m sorry about that Charlie, I had no idea. Serena and I spoke about it the other night and that was the first I heard about it.”

“You were missing and we thought you were dead…. It was the worst, all the things I never got to say to you….” Charlotte cried now. 

“When I was trapped under the rubble all I thought about was you and Cameron, how I had been an absolutely shit mum, all the years I wasted.”

“You weren’t shit mum, I am very proud of you and I know Cameron is, look at him trying to fill the shoes of the great Major Bernice Wolfe.” She stopped, turned and wrapped her arms around Bernie. “I want us to be best friends mum. She whispered. 

“I would love that.” Bernie whimpered back as they hugged even tighter. 

“So, what brought you back to Serena?” she asked as she sat back on the bench next to Bernie.

“I knew I loved her, for the first time in my life I realised what I had lost by being stupid and pig-headed. I had my part to play in this fucked up relationship and even though I never cheated on her I did jump into another woman’s bed as soon as I could. I was missing all the things she was missing when she slept with Leah, we just acted at different times. It hurts, really hurts but being away from her hurts more. We have had lots of heart to hearts and we understand each other fully, I want to be with her, for the rest of my life.”

“Will you marry her?”

“I would like to, but I don’t think she is into all that. I am more than happy with what we have now. A new home which is equally ours, new careers, Jason and his beautiful little family, Cam and Morven, even though I’m not sure how far that will go and you and Nicholas and the grandchildren you will give me….. I have everything I could wish for.”

“Nicolas cheated on me.” Charlotte blurted out. 

“What? When?”

“We had only been together for a short while, he went to a conference in Scotland, his ex-wife was there, she is a lecturer at the University where the conference was held. He said he didn’t know she would be there, last he heard, she was teaching in London. He confessed immediately told me they got drunk, talked over old times, he said he told her about me, how I was the love of his life, how his marriage to her was wrong and that he wanted to marry me. The way he explained it was that she wanted to prove him wrong, she was jealous etc. I don’t if that’s true but I knew when he told me that I loved him so much I didn’t want a mistake like that to end us. I have never felt love like that mum, it scares me a little how much I do love him.”

“I get it, same with me and Serena….I didn’t know he was married before though.”

“Hardly anyone does, they met in America when studying out there, got married in Vegas only lasted 6 months.”

“So hardly anyone means who exactly”

“You, and his best friend.”

“His family doesn’t know? You haven’t told Marcus?”

“No need too, it was a big mistake. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t I promise.” Bernie smiled she always wanted to share a secret with her daughter, she felt she had turned a huge corner with her. 

“What are we like?” Bernie asked. 

“Two hot smoking babes” they both laughed. “I mean it, mum, you look fit and sexy, I have been watching the girls and guys check you out.”

“As long as Serena is looking, that is all that bothers me.”

“We should go in; I am sobering up.” Charlotte declared. “And from the looks of it, more guests have arrived. 

“Charlotte, thank you, this chat means a lot.”

They walked in together arm in arm, the warmth of the room hitting them, the music was loud and lots of people were dancing. Bernie scanned the room for Serena, she saw the Holby crowd still sat in deep conversation but Serena wasn’t there. She decided that she must be in the ladies loo so headed in that direction. As she opened the door it knocked against someone. 

“I am so sorry,” Bernie announced without looking to see who she opened the door on. 

“Oh, it’s you.” She stated shocked by the sight of Leah. “And you.” She said with a confused look on her face as she acknowledged Serena standing across from them near the hand dryers.


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding 

Chapter 6

“Ms Wolfe,” Leah said with a nervous smile. 

“Major, not Ms I work for the Army, not the NHS.” Bernie put her right, in a sturdy sharp voice. 

“Bernie…” Serena all but whispered. 

“Sorry to interrupt whatever this is, I just wanted to know if you wanted another drink.” She cut Serena off quick. 

“Yes, that would be great,” Serena said as she stepped forward to leave. “I will come and help.”

“Sorry… can I just say something…?” Bernie asked as she doubled back on herself causing Serena to jump. 

“Nothing was happening Bernie; I just came out of the loo and she was stood there, I didn’t know she was coming here tonight, I haven’t done anything.” Serena eagerly pointed out. 

“I just wanted to thank you, Dr Faulkner, for the attention you paid my partner when I was away. I most certainly don’t condone what you both did and I can’t lie it completely broke me, it broke us as you well know but it also made us evaluate our relationship, made us determined to be better people, a better couple. We are back stronger than we have ever been.”

“I err, well I wasn’t expecting that.” Leah fumbled on her words and by the looks of it, Serena hadn’t expected that either. 

“I’m so pleased we were able to get that out of the way, no awkwardness makes it all much easier in the long run,” Leah explained. 

“Sorry?” Bernie questioned not understanding. 

“Bernie I need to talk to you about something, let’s get that drink.” Serena seemed very nervous as she tried to usher Bernie out the door. 

“I mean with Serena returning to Holby, it makes it easier knowing where we all stand doesn’t it?” Leah added talking over Serena. 

“Yes it does,” Bernie didn’t know anything about Serena returning but she wasn’t going to let Leah undermined her. 

“That’s why I am here, I heard the good news that she was returning, and I overheard some of the other staff saying they were coming here tonight to see her so I thought I would pop along and congratulate her. I wanted to hear for myself that she was really coming back.”

“I see, well now you know, don’t you?” Bernie opened the door and nodded for Leah to leave. 

“I would like to stay for a drink and congratulate Serena properly, seems only right that we catch up before Monday when we will be on shift together.” She added. 

“There is no need for that Leah, please just go,” Serena begged. 

“You do have your own mind Serena, we are adults and we have been out many times before for drinks together.” Leah sounded cocky, Bernie’s fists, clenched and her knuckles turned white. 

“OK, how can I put this? I suppose you could consider this as a friendly warning Dr Faulkner, you even look at my partner again and I will end you.”

“There is no need for violence.” Leah held up her hands. 

“I mean professionally, you try anything and I will crucifix you, no decent medical practice in the world would take you on, that I can promise.”

“You think you’re that powerful?” Leah laughed. 

“No, I don’t think it….. I know it, that power comes with being a first-class world-renowned surgeon, a status I have the utmost confidence you will never even come close to achieving.” Bernie used her strong Major voice the type that left new recruits crying at night. 

“You don’t scare me,” Leah said with a wobble to her voice. 

“When I first met you, you said you aspire to work with people like me and Florence De Escoffier.”

“Your point is what? Don’t tell me you know her so you’re put a bad word in for me.”

“Florence De Escoffier is my best friend, we met at medical school, we lodged together for four years, she was a bridesmaid at my wedding and is Charlotte’s Godmother. She is one of the most influential medical professionals in the world, if you’re not scared of me then you should be scared of her, your card is already marked Leah and I can promise you one step out of line and you are finished. Now if you will excuse me this is my daughters Hen Night and you were not invited, so please be on your way.” Bernie opened the door and ushered a stunned Leah out before she let the door slam shut. 

“Bernie, let me explain.” Serena rushed towards Bernie in pure panic. 

“NO…..I have no interest in hearing your excuses right now Serena. Tonight is about Charlotte. You have offended both of us already by using her party as a friend reunited event, at least I now know why you were all sat as thick as thieves. You should be by my side, trying to build bridges with my daughter who for the life of her doesn’t understand why I would ever give you the time of day again. And at this moment in time, I agree with her. My relationship with her is good, and I’m sorry if that upsets you or makes you jealous, but I do not want you or any of your new colleagues out there ruining that.” Bernie stood firm, even though she wanted to cry she forced herself not to. She turned and open the door and walked away from Serena. 

Serena stood stunned; Bernie was of course right she had spent all night sat with her friends when she should have been trying to correct things with Charlotte. Of course, Charlotte would think like that, she had neglected the most beautiful woman in the building all night when she should have proudly had her on her arm. 

“Fuck!” She shouted staring in the mirror. She wiped away her tears and patted some cold water on her red cheeks. The toilet door opened. 

“Oh hi,” Charlotte said as she stumbled in. 

“Are you having fun?” Serena asked trying to hide that she had been crying. 

“It’s been a great night mum has been amazing, did you see her dancing?”

“I didn’t I’m afraid.”

“Well your loss, she was brilliant and she has been chatted up too.”

“Has she, by whom?” Serena asked jealously smacking her across the face. 

“By too many people to mention, not that she realised you know what mum is like, loyal through and through.”

“Charlotte I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Everything, for sitting with my friends tonight instead of being with Bernie, for not making the effort to make things right between us and for everything that has happened in the past.”

“I only come in for a wee, and I get this.” Charlotte laughed. 

“Charlotte please, I need to get this situation between right, it’s not fair on any of us especially Bernie.” 

“I will be honest Serena, I am probably being a bit braver than normal because I am drunk and you’re not as scary when I’m drunk. I might not feel this brave again so I want to tell you, I lost all respect for you when you cheated with that slapper. You broke my mum’s heart. Cameron lost all respect for you too and he had you on a bloody high pedestal. You looked foolish, everyone thought so and what’s more said so, even your friends out there. Jason was embarrassed, but you thought it was some triumph shagging a tart like her. You built up such a reputation for being an amazing surgeon, CEO material and then you lost it because you slept with her, who could respect you professionally when you cheated on your partner with an F1 in the hospital on-call room. You broke my mums’ heart, my heart, Cameron’s heart and Jason’s heart. She stood by you when you were an absolute bitch, when no-one else could or wanted to love you. I would pick Alex any day over you and my reason for that is because at least Alex loves her enough to let her go.”

“I love your mother very much, I know I have done wrong, trust me I know. Bernie and I want to be together; she is the love of my life and I am hers. I’m not walking away from her or the shit I caused, I want to be with her and only her” Serena wept as she spoke. 

“She told me about it all, tonight we had a heart to heart, told me everything right from the start, how she has felt about you how she fucked up, how she feels about you now. Serena, she adores you and I told her she shouldn’t, that you would hurt her again and do you know what she said she wanted?” Charlotte asked and Serena shook her head. 

“She wants to marry you, wants to be with you for the rest of her life. But she thinks you will run a mile so yet again she puts her happiness on the back burner for you. I want to like you, Serena, I would actually like to love you as a mum but I am scared you will hurt her again.”

“I promise I will not hurt her again, I want to marry her, to be with her, I want to give her that security, that love. I want to be your step mum and step-grandma to your children. I want you to feel safe in leaving us to babysit them and love them. I want all those things Charlotte. I want your respect again. I PROMISE I will never hurt her again.”

“You want to marry her too?”

“I would marry her tomorrow if I could.”

“That is what she wants.”

“Do I have your blessing to ask her?” Serena asked nervously. 

“Not tonight, not here, she deserves to be wined and dined….. But yes you have my blessing, just don’t hurt her ever again.”

“I adore your mum, she is my world.”

“So why are you in here and she is still out there dancing alone?”

“I can put that right,” Serena said as she wiped her eyes again and straighten her dress. 

Charlotte watched as Serena left the toilets, watched as she marched across the bar to where Bernie was dancing. Watched as Serena pushed her up against the nearest wall and kissed her, entirely encasing and consuming her. Cheers ran out from the crowd with a ringside seat. 

“I love you and only you.” She said into Bernie’s ear. 

“You’re not tempted by Leah?”

“No I am not, I want you Berenice Wolfe and only you please believe me… you are the love of my life and she is nothing more than a massive mistake, seeing her today made me feel sick and the thought of working with her again is enough to make me say no to the work, I will email them tonight and say I won’t be going to Holby.”

“You don’t trust yourself?” Bernie asked, hearing everything above the music was hard. 

“I don’t trust her…. Come outside so we can talk.” She shouted and pulled Bernie across the bar.   
The air was very cold, it was nearly midnight. The frost was settling on the paths. Serena pulled Bernie around to the side of the building it was better sheltered there and a little better lit. 

“I’m sorry I should have told you, I planned to explain it all this afternoon, but you being late home put pay to that, but I want to explain now please.” Bernie nodded at Serena. 

“I found out yesterday that I was going to St James’ for my next rotation, just like we thought. Then I had a call from the Trust saying that St James’s had requested a change in the inspector, being the partner of one of their top consultant’s ex-wife was deemed a declaration of interest.”  
“Marcus!” Bernie sighed. 

“I got an email at lunchtime today stating the change of venue and informing me I would be going to Holby. I didn’t tell any of them, honestly, I wanted to talk to you first but Henrik emailed everyone to tell them the apparently good news which is why they all came here tonight and clearly why Leah came.”

“You should have told me regardless of what time I got home.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I knew you wouldn’t like it, I didn’t want an argument or any tension for tonight, but of course I fucked up and I achieved both of those things.”

“Do you know how degrading and humiliating it was to hear it from her instead of you, my partner?”

“I’m sorry, I was as shocked as you were to see her. Bernie honestly nothing happened between us in there. I came out of the loo and there she was, she must have followed me in because it was empty when I went in and didn’t hear the door open while I was in the cubical. I asked her what she was doing there. She told me she wanted to congratulate me on my return to Holby. I told her I wasn’t returning, that I was just due to do a rotation as an inspector and nothing more. She said she had seen the schedule and that I was due to start with AAU on Monday. She said she had to see me before then as she felt we had unfinished business. I didn’t get a chance to say anymore because you came in.”

“Do you have unfinished business?” Bernie asked looking at Serena dead in the eye. 

“No darling, I don’t even want to see her let alone speak with her. Honestly, darling, there is nothing between us.”

“You still going to do it? The rotation I mean”

“NO, as I said inside, I will email tonight and decline the offer.”

“We both know that isn’t what you really want to do. You shouldn’t have to turn down work because of her.”

“It’s not because of her, it’s because of us, me going back there isn’t good for either of us for all sorts of reasons.”

“You are brilliant at your job Serena if you want to do this rotation I understand and we will talk every day about it, you can offload and be honest and we will manage. It won’t say much for your reputation if you turned it down and she will think she has won.”

“Are you sure?” Serena asked. 

“No….but I need to trust you…. It will l be different this time, we are in a very different place now, and I’m not going anywhere, you will be coming home to me every night, you won’t be lonely or needy, I am here.”

“Oh, Bernie” Serena cried. 

“What?”

“You still blame yourself; my infidelity was not your fault…. Please darling please stop blaming yourself.”

“Please just don’t do it again if you’re tempted by her or anyone please talk to me before you do it again,” Bernie begged. 

“It is never going to happen again, most certainly not with Leah, more importantly not with anyone. I PROMISE you, it’s you and only you I want. Didn’t I make it clear enough in there how you make me feel?”

“Remind me” Bernie flirted back as Serena’s eye grew darker with lust. She pushed her back against the brick wall as she had on the dance floor and kissed her deeply. Bernie whimpered against the hot passionate lips that seduced her mouth. Serena pushed her leg between Bernie’s thighs, Bernie responded immediately pushing herself down upon it gaining some friction, gently but firmly thrusting against it. Serena’s right hand grabbed at Bernie’s left breast, needing it hard. 

“You are so hot; I don’t think you know what you do to me.” Serena panted as she worked her lips and tongue over Bernie’s neck.

“Do you remember fucking me against this wall after the new year's party?” Bernie moaned as Serena’s left hand squeezed her arse, pulling her closer. 

“Do you want a re-enactment?” Serena growled deep in her lover’s ear. 

Before Bernie could answer a group of girls came out singing and interrupted them. Both broke apart, knowing Charlotte would be mortified if she found out they got caught in this particular predicament. A few of them waved and blew kisses at Bernie, who smiled and waved back. 

“Be safe girls, make good choices.” She called out to them. 

“Have you enjoyed tonight, being with Charlotte and her friends?” Serena asked. 

“Would have been a lot more fun if you had of been with me.”

“I know I’m sorry, but you have me now and the night is still young,” Serena stated as she quickly looked to see if they were alone again before she lent forward and pinned Bernie to the wall again kissing her with great passion, which was soon broken as Albies doors opened again. 

“Can I ask you something?” Serena hummed trying to ground herself a little. 

“Of course,” Bernie replied, pulling her top straight. 

“Do you really know Florence De Escoffier?” Serena asked. 

“Yes, it’s all true me and Flo go back years and she was one of my bridesmaids and is Charlie’s Godmother.” Bernie laughed. “Why? Did you really think, I would Lie to impress her?”

“She is so well known for being a strong right-wing women’s rights activist, I wouldn’t have put you as good friends.”

“Well, we are very good friends.”

“Just friends?”

“So, when you said right-wing women’s rights activist you meant lesbian?”

“No….” Serena laughed. “But why we are on the subject, has there ever been anything between you?”

“Third semester in our first year at uni, was questioning if I should go on a date with a second-year student who kept asking me out for a drink, wasn’t sure if I fancied him. I asked for her advice.”

“What happened?”

“We ended up sleeping together, decided we were better friends than lovers.”

“And the second-year student?”

“Went out on a date, married him five years later, had two children and divorced him after 25 years together deciding that actually I was gay after all.”

“Tough lesson learnt.” Serena smiled.

“Worth it, because I found you.” Bernie blushed. 

“Do you know you are the most beautiful woman here tonight?” Serena held out her arms offering space for Bernie to fill. “I am so sorry I have neglected you tonight, it wasn’t my intention at all. I have already apologised to Charlotte too. We had a little heart to heart in the ladies loo and I took the opportunity to explain myself and my actions. I hope we are on the path to recovery now.”

“Thank you, Serena, I know tonight can’t be easy for you…. but….”

“But nothing, Ellie has gone, I need to face up to the fact that I won’t have all this with her, but that doesn’t excuse me taking it out on you. Charlotte is practically my stepdaughter and I need to enjoy these events with that in mind”

“When they have children, you will be their grandma.” Bernie smiled softly. 

“I know, I told Charlotte that in our heart to heart, I said I wanted her to trust me enough to be there for grandparent duties.” Serena smiled back. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t miss my girl.” Serena’s voice wobbled a little. 

“I know baby, I know…. But she is always here and here.” Bernie pointed to Serena’s head and heart.


	7. Chapter 7

The wedding

Chapter 7

They had a lazy day on Sunday, they didn’t roll in until nearly 2 am, after dancing and drinking the night away with Charlotte. When they had got home, they desperately torn at each other’s clothes, the desire which had been building up all night was too strong to denied, it was quick but full of passion, want and need. 

They didn’t wake until 11 am, both nursing hangovers, Bernie’s worse than Serena’s thanks to the shots she had necked. They both had long baths and lazed around in loungewear only interrupted twice. Once from the inter-flora delivery man with a gorgeous bouquet of pink and lilac flowers from Charlotte, thanking them for making the hen night so special. The second was the Just Eat driver delivering a pizza in the evening.

They had spent most of the day curled up with each other on the sofa watching trashy TV and dozing. Serena had written a lengthy email to Henrik explaining her disappointment in his actions upon finding out she was the inspector going to Holby. She also reminded him that she was there solely as an inspector, not as an ex-colleague or a friend and she wanted him to inform all staff of this. She bluntly wrote:

My role and responsibilities when conducting the inspection are limited to the clinical leads, board members and patients. I do not want to communicate with and nurses F1/2, CT1/2/3, ST4/4/6.

I will be inspecting on the principles of care which will cover:  
1 Choice  
2 Dignity  
3 Independence  
4 Partnership  
5 Privacy  
6 Respect  
7 Rights  
8 Safety  
9 Equality  
10 Inclusion  
11 Confidentiality  
12 Research and innovation including funding and fundraiser events. 

“Does that sound OK?” Serena asked reading it to Bernie.

“It sounds perfect.” Bernie hummed as she snuggled under the blanket on the sofa. 

“I am also going to insist that the first week is just me and the board members, I don’t feel ready going to the hospital yet, they have that fancy medical innovation conference centre we will meet there,” Serena stated as she typed away.

“You are going to have to go in the hospital at some point Serena and as much as I hate to admit it you are going to have to see her and possibly speak to her eventually.”

“I just don’t want to risk us, Bernie. Your happiness is all that bothers me.”

“Our happiness,” Bernie confirmed and corrected. 

“Of course, but I am happy when you are happy, we have come so far I don’t want to risk damaging that.”

“Serena,” Bernie said moving so she was face to face with her lover. She reached out for Serena’s hands.

“My view on cheating”

“Do I want to hear this?” Serena laughed nervously. 

“Let me.... please.”

“Ok,” Serena nodded and sat in silence. Sudden needs to have deep founded discussions were still a relatively new concept for Bernie, but they were welcomed. Serena knew that their therapist was supporting this practice. 

“For me, people cheat for many reasons, a simple desire to have sex can motivate some people to cheat. Others grab the opportunity to achieve unmet sexual needs. Often infidelity is motivated by desire. Some couples decide to have open relationships, some go to swingers’ parties or have polyamorous relationships and all of those are fine if all parties are in agreement. But someone who wants to have sex might also look for opportunities to do so without any other motivator. It’s a thrill of never being caught, excitement, boredom, sexual need, sexual pretence. Some want to hurt, crush and belittle their partners. Sometimes and I believe this is what happened in our case, it happens when you have a feeling of rejection, of being betrayed, when your partner makes you feel less valuable.”

“Oh, Bernie please.....” Serena cried so distort that Bernie still blamed herself. 

“Please let me finish.” She stated and Serena nodded. 

“Sometimes that’s never forgotten or forgiven. One may try to put it in the back burner but there is always some sort of a reminder, no matter how hard you try to change yourself, or your life. But I truly think the easy way out is to walk away because it most certainly isn't always easy to resume the relationship and make it what it once was regardless of the endless love a couple share.”

“So when you cheated on Marcus with Alex, what was that?” Serena asked. 

“I was grabbing the opportunity to achieve unmet sexual needs with both hands. I knew before I married Marcus that I was gay, my marriage to him was to please everyone else. My infidelity was motivated by desire, we had been together 26 years married for 19 of those before I gave in to my sexual desires. Only just surviving in an adrenaline-fuelled existence, I eventually fell into the arms of my best friend.” Bernie stared at her cup on the coffee table as she spoke. “I get it, what you did, I understand, been there got the t-shirt and the divorce.” She tried to make light of the situation. 

“So where does that leave us?” Serena asked looking longingly at Bernie. “You no longer want this?”

“Marcus and I didn’t divorce because of my affair, I didn’t leave him for Alex, I left him because I was gay and no matter what we tried no therapy was going to change that.”

“I’m confused, what are you saying?” Serena asked. 

“If I was straight and had of slept with another man Marcus would have forgiven me. He did forgive me for the affair..... What he couldn’t forgive was me lying my whole life about who I was. We could never have gone back to being a couple because that was the lie.”

“But for us, as a couple can, can’t we?” Serena asked. 

“We aren’t stupid Serena we know we can never be what we were before, and to be honest I wouldn’t want it to be. We were a fucking train wreck, our relationship from the start was built on fear and trepidation. Then grief and heartache, months without seeing each other, stupid pointless radio silence. Me trying to constantly surprise you with over-the-top gestures which always failed, you feeling unloved, undesired, unwanted. Even when I tried to love you more than life itself, I fucked up.”

“No Bernie, me sleeping with Leah was not your fault.”

“No you’re right, you actually fucking her wasn’t my fault, you flirting with her for weeks beforehand wasn’t my fault, you kissing her in our office wasn’t my fault.” Bernie flushed with anger as she spoke.

“Bernie please darling, don’t go over it all again, it’s too painful.”

“Serena what I am saying is, what was my fault was that she was here with you when I should have been. She was paying you the attention I should have been paying you. Flirting with you when it should have been me. It was the same with Robbie, when I run away to Ukraine, you fell into his bed because I wasn’t in mine waiting for you. I should never have gone back to the NCT when Guinevere was born, I should have stayed, been here when you needed me.”

“But we found each other again Bernie and this time it is different. As you said the easiest thing would be to walk away and stop trying. We tried that didn’t we and it didn’t work when you were with Alex you wanted it to be me and I couldn’t fall for anyone because they weren’t you.” Serena wiped her wet eye as she spoke. 

“You know I am glad we had that time apart, not particularly glad I was blown up again but you’re right when I was with her, I wished it was you. I am so pleased we found each other, I am glad we made changes to move away from that life to give this life a chance, moving into this apartment was exactly what we needed, it was new, it was ours equally, it held no ghosts. But I’m not sure moving jobs was the best idea.”

“We needed to get away from the hospital Bernie, we agreed, too many ghosts there.” Serena nodded as she Bernie gave a half-hearted smile. “You’re happy aren’t you being back in the Army? I know it’s not what you were used too, not as exciting or dangerous but it’s a good job.”

“It’s OK, you know me I can work anywhere... But you miss it, the hospital, I know you do, you lit up like a bloody Christmas tree when you saw the old gang.”

“I do miss it and I do miss them but she is there....so”

“So, what happens when another woman... Or man turns your head... You keep leaving jobs?”

“You really don’t trust me, do you?”

“I do Serena” Bernie gave a silly nervous laugh, “I don’t trust them and I don’t trust myself... I can’t promise myself not to make you feel unwanted, unloved, undesired... What if I push you into it again?”

“You won’t because you are here, we are together, we come home to each other every night, there aren’t thousands upon thousands of miles between us, no different time zones..... that raw painful grief isn’t ripping us apart anymore, we are in a good place, Bernie. 

“You know the Army is sending me away more and more to different sites; I fear it’s only a matter of time until they ask me to go aboard, and if they do it won’t be for a few days here and there it will be long deployments, two or three months, possibly more,” Bernie mumbled.

“Is that something you want... Or need?”

“No... I truly feel at the moment to keep us as strong as we can be, I need to be here with you. I have no longing desire to be apart from you.”

“So, what are you saying?” Serena asked confused. 

“I am going to look for a new job, I was thinking that I could locum for a while until I find something more permanent. What do you think?”

“How long have you been thinking about this?"

“On and off for a while, driving to the ends of Britain is taking its toll, setting up in a hotel and eating alone is horrid. I want to be here with you and I honestly can say I won’t survive if I am sent away aboard, we won’t survive.” Bernie now dropped a few tears. 

“I agree, I would prefer you more local than you have to be away from me. I hate it even when you’re gone for a few days. I know it would break me and us if they deployed you aboard.” Serena held Bernie’s hands tight. 

“So the big speech about cheaters...?” Serena asked. 

“Oh yeah, what I was trying to get at is everyone’s situation is unique. Our pain was caused by both of us and the situation we made for ourselves. Fundamentally what I am saying is the changes we have made are good because they have made us focus on us and only us. We are strong and united and as long as that continues we can be realistic about changes to other things... Like work. You going back to Holby isn’t the end of the world, you seeing and working with Leah again isn’t a disaster. Being strong and honest as a couple is what will win through, so please stop stressing yourself over it.” Bernie explained and smiled softly. 

“I love you, Bernie."

"And I love you." Bernie went to kiss Serena. 

"No, let me speak.... you know being with you makes me a better person. I am so grateful you are here because I no longer need to pretend you are by my side when things get tough. Without you, I can’t function and I lose myself. When you’re here you find me and keep me safe. I learn something new from you every day, and I miss working with you, I miss that part of our lives. When I am with you the sky is full of stars because I know you love me. Without you the world is dull and boring, birds don’t sing and the sun doesn’t shine. I love you, and only you and I want us to experience the amazing happiness we share when we are together for the rest of our lives. I love you and I want to be with you forever..... Berenice, will you marry me?” Serena was as shocked at her words as Bernie was. 

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly” Serena answered. 

“Yes... Yes... Yes.” Bernie cried as she moved on top of Serena straddling her. They kissed and held each other tight. “Well, that escalated quickly,” Bernie said with a giggle.


End file.
